Al Bahra
'''Al Bahra '''is an the series of the film and television at the created in 1950s. The series focuses on the Romania, where is living in the Bucharest, the man named Bestod, who is the most greatest character in the history, during the awesome adventures, thus this person want to take on. Characters Main Characters * '''Bestod: '''The Romanian person, fat and furious and the main protagonist of the franchise. He was appearance of all around the times along with his big brother. * '''CenZoRed: '''The big brother of the Bestod. He was appear in the around the times with his little brother. Fictional Universe Angry Video Game Nerd Nostalgia Critic Trailer Park Boys Annoying Orange Rye Callan The spin-off series to the Al Bahra. Pink Panther The Toxic Avenger Horror Movies South Park Drawn Together Television Series Golden Age (1955-1962) Season 1 (1955) Season 2 (1956-1957) Season 3 (1957-1958) Season 4 (1958) Season 5 (1958-1959) Season 6 (1959) Season 7 (1959-1960) Season 8 (1961) Season 9 (1962) Adventures (1971-1976) Retro Style! (1980-1991) Season 1 (1980) Season 2 (1981) Season 3 (1982) Season 4 (1983) Season 5 (1984) Season 6 (1985) Season 7 (1986) Season 8 (1987) Season 9 (1988) Season 10 (1989) Season 11 (1990) Season 12 (1991) All-Stars (2000s) the Deviant Arc (2012) Season 1 (2012) Season 2 (2012-2013) Season 3 (2013) Season 4 (2013-2014) Season 5 (2014) Season 6 (2014-2015) Season 7: Legends of Voorhees (2015) The arc story within he knowed everything wrong aboutthe legendary revenant, Jason Voorhees Season 8 (2015-2016) Season 9 (2016) Season 10 (2016-2017) Season 11: Big Crossover (2017) A second arc of planned season arcs, the season tells that other members of DF-Zone; GreatDragonKid, genius-spirit, 7Swords7Lives, moonquakes, DarkMarkus and MaxGomora wants to revenge for Bestod for causing make a true game. When he want to escape but he finally found in the some problem but if was stuck in the famous cartoon television channel, Cartoon Network. He must seek them out to escape and reach the mysterious danger. Season 12 (2017-2018) Season 13: Creepypasta's reality (2018) In this arc, the urban legend, Slender Man was come to visit in Europe, it up to Bestod to search the lost book. Season 14 (2018-2019) Season 15: Monsters Uprising (2019) All for reason, DF-Zone members are disappoint for Bestod, causing he have own group. He now want to fight back and quest to find Godzilla. Season 16 (2019-2020) Season 17: Strife (2020) The final arc for Bestod haves felt to damaged. That until he have visions about his great-grandfather. Animated Series (development hell) Movies * Al Bahra: Leave his past (1966) * Al Bahra Adventures! (1977) * Al Bahra: Europe Relationship (1992) * Al Bahra: The aliens are coming! (1993) * Before Al Bahra (1994) * Al Bahra vs. Americans (1995) * Al Bahra meets Pink Panther (1996) * Al Bahra, into WOrld WaR (1997) * Al Bahra goes to Hollywood (1998) * Al Bahra: The Movie (1999) * Al Bahra: Supreme Elementals (2001) * Al Bahra: Internet of the Fight (2004) * Al Bahra Save the Christmas (2006) * Al Bahra: Curse of the Werewolf (2007) * Al Bahra: Which Agent are (2009) * Al Bahra: Time Strucks (2010) * Al Bahra: Spooky Halloween (2011) * Bestod (2020) Games Nintendo consoles * Al Bahra: The Game!! (Nintendo Entertainment System) * Al Bahra 2? (Nintendo Entertainment System) * Al Bahra vs. Aliens (SNES) Wii * Wiining * Wiining U! Dreamcast * The life time of the Bestod PlayStation, Xbox, PC and Nintendo Switch * Al Bahra (PlayStation, 1997) * Al Bahra KnowWonder version (PC, 2000) * Al Bahra vs. South Park (PlayStation 2, 2002) * Al Bahra Extreme (Xbox, 2004) * Al Bahra RPG (PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 with PC) * UltraOmegaBestod (PS4, Xbox One and Nintendo Switch with PC) Category:TV Series